Helikoopa
El Helikoopa (Koopa Clown Car o Koopa Klown Kar en inglés; クッパクラウン''' Kuppa Kuraun'' lit. Payaso Koopa en japonés) es una máquina voladora semejante a una taza que aparece de manera recurrente en algunos juegos de ''Mario'', ya sea para uso de Bowser o de su hijo, Bowsy. Tiene una cara pintada que se asemeja a un payaso. La máquina es capaz de volar debido a una hélice que tiene debajo. Etimología En español, su nombre es una obvia combinación de las palabras hélice o helicóptero y Koopa haciendo referencia a que es de Bowser (conocido como Koopa en Japón). En Super Smash Bros. Melee El Helikoopa aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Helikoopa :La nave uniplaza personal de Bowser no es precisamente de fácil manejo, pero nunca se caracterizó por tener un diseño deportivo. Este medio de transporte se creó para transportar el inmenso peso de Bowser, por no mencionar un arsenal compuesto por enormes bolas que desafía toda lógica. En Super Mario World, Mario destrozó el Helikoopa arrojándole Mechakoopas. :*''Super Mario World'' Inglés :Koopa Clown Car :Bowser's single-seat, personal airship doesn't exactly handle like a dream, but it wasn't designed to be sporty. The Koopa Clown Car was made to carry Bowser's huge weight, not to mention a logic-defying arsenal of massive bowling balls. In Super Mario World, Mario busted the Koopa Clown Car by pelting it with Mecha Koopas. :*''Super Mario World'' (8/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Helikoopa aparece en dos ocasiones, ambas en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, siendo utilizado por Bowser para escapar de ciertas situaciones. Rol en El emisario subespacial ;La cueva Aparece en la secuencia de vídeo del final de la fase, en la que Mario intenta detener a Bowser pero este se defiende usando a la Princesa como escudo; Bowser se arroja al vacío pero el Helikoopa lo estaba esperando, y una vez que Bowser se sube a la máquina, la usa para viajar hacia la Hal Abarda. ;La ribera Bowser lo usa para escapar de la situación una vez que Falco destruye su trofeador V6, con el que había atacado a Diddy Kong. Tras verse en problemas, Bowser salta hacia atrás, donde el Helikoopa, de nuevo, lo estaba esperando. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U thumb|274px|Diseños de los Koopalings y sus respectivos Minihelikoopas. Bowsy utiliza un Minihelikoopa ('''''Junior Clown Car en inglés; クッパJr.クラウン Kuppa Jr. Kuraun en japonés) para transportarse y poder atacar. Siempre está en él y no se le separa (a menos que se use su movimiento especial hacia arriba, Salto explosivo, el cual hace que Bowsy sea ejectado de este para que explote al caer). Una mecánica peculiar exclusiva del Helikoopa es que, al ser golpeado, este recibe menos daño que su conductor. El Minihelikoopa podrá variar de color si se decide escoger a un Koopaling como traje alternativo de Bowsy. En esta entrega, el Minihelikoopa usa diferentes tipos de armas para atacar, tales como un taladro, unos guantes de boxeo, una bomba o unos Mechakoopas. Además, aparece como fondo del escenario en una de las variaciones de fondo de Super Mario Maker. Origen Esta máquina aparece por primera vez en Super Mario World, en la pelea final Bowser irá montando sobre él y atacará a Mario desde las alturas lanzándole algunos Mechakoopas y tratando de aplastarlo, al ser derrotado Bowser y su Helikoopa se irán volando. En New Super Mario. Wii el Helikoopa vuelve a aparecer comandado por Bowsy. Ha aparecido en otros videojuegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]], como Paper Mario, donde Bowser utiliza una versión gigante del Helikoopa para levantar el castillo de Peach, o Mario Kart, en donde funciona como un Kart. Helikoopa en Super Mario World.PNG|Helikoopa en Super Mario World. Helikoopa en Paper Mario 64.png|Bowser montando en el Helikoopa en Paper Mario 64. Véase también